Christmas at the Palace
by UH-60 NIGHTSTALKER
Summary: Just something for the holiday. A story about Christmas at the Crystal Palace and for Serenity, the holiday would be even more special.


_**Christmas at the Palace.**_

The Holiday season had not really changed all that much in the thirty first century. All over the world peoples of many different races and religions would celebrate this time of the year in their own way; those of the Jewish fate were now in there forth day of _Hanukkah, _while others will soon be celebrating _Kwanzza _in a couple days. But there was one holiday that any one could celebrate no matter what their religion or back round and was usually most associated with this time of year. _Christmas. _

Originally celebrated by Christians as the birth day of _Jesus Christ, _the holiday had grown to represent a lot more. For many, Christmas was a time to show good will towards their fellow man, spend time with their loved ones or even help those that were less fortunate than themselves. This time of the year always seemed to bring out the best in every one and in the utopian city of _Crystal Tokyo, _this was no different despite the fact that the majority of the population were _Shinto. _Every where one would look were signs that the city was ready to welcome Christmas with open arms. Many store fronts were decorated with the normal dressings that were associated with the holiday while a Santa or two would be seen either asking for a donation for a charity, or were just spreading Christmas cheer. It was very clear to see that Christmas was a very big deal to the citizens the utopian city, but there was one person that quite possibly loved Christmas more than any one considering just who she was, it was no surprise that she did. One only had to look towards the _Crystal Palace _at the center of the city just to know who it was.

It was no secret that the Queen loved Christmas, the Palace itself was decorated with literally thousands of Christmas lights the twinkled blinked in such a way that one would think that the palace was changing colors on it's own. On the palace grounds itself, a number of trees were also decorated with lights, while small statues of elves helping a certain man in a red suit with his bag full of gifts. But the real eye catcher was a large pine tree that had been flown in from North America just for Christmas and decorated with a number of beautiful ornaments and at the very top of the tree, a simple yet very beautiful star shown brightly. As if it new just have important tonight was for u see, it was _December 24__th__... Christmas Eve. _

Since it was Christmas eve most of the palace staff had the day off, which gave them time to either do some last minute shopping or in some cases, catch a flight out of Japan so they could spend the rest of the holidays with their families abroad. But that did not mean that there was nothing planned for the night as a certain blue eyed, dumpling headed queen saw to it that the remaining palace workers would not miss out on the festive season.

Ever since she was a little girl, Serenity always loved Christmas. It was the one time of the year she thought, that everyone was kinder and more generous towards each other. The one time of the year where she did not mind waking up early, as long there were presents waiting for her when she did that is and even as she got older the holiday always seemed to bring out the child in her. Well... even more so this time of year and even when she and her husband became the rulers of earth, Serenity still very much loved the holiday. This year was no different as she spent the last few weeks helping to decorate the palace as well as organizing toy drives and what not for those who were less fortunate or were just down on their luck. But tonight she and her husband were going to hold one more event before Christmas and this would be held in the palace itself, for u see tonight was the palaces annual Christmas party.

Every year since the founding of Crystal Tokyo and the construction of the palace, the royal family as well as their court would hold such a party for every one that worked in the palace as a "thank you" for their year of service in the palace and this year was no different. The main ball room was set aside for the event andwas decorated to suit, a large holographic Christmas tree was on display in the center of the room as hundreds of wrapped gifts laid underneath it, all of them gifts from the royal family to their servants for the hard work that they had put in for the year. A long line of tables were placed from end to end, covered in white sheets and resting on them was a virtual feast created by the palace's head cook and friend of the queen, Makoto. In short the ball room was ready to hold the party, the only thing that was missing were the guest to enjoy it. But that was about to change as the two large doors leading into the ball room opened up as a mass of people flooded in and soon, the festivities were well under way.

**((()))**

" I want to everyone for making the effort and coming out to this year's Christmas party." Serenity said as she began her traditional party speech to welcome everyone. "I am so glad that every one was able to make it out, especially since tonight is Christmas eve and tomorrow it Christmas Day. I know for some of you all were either unable to make it home to your families this year or you really don't have any one to celebrate this time of the year with. But tonight I want all of you to know that you will not be alone on Christmas, you are all surrounded by friends and co workers as well as my family, my friends and their families as well so you should not feel so alone tonight. Or at any time for that matter and tonight I want all of you to enjoy yourselves and have fun! Let the party begin and MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

The whole room erupted in cheers and soon every one went off to enjoy what the party had to offer, while Serenity and Endymion sat in their thrones and began to take in the nights festivities. Or at least that was Endymion though before he saw his beloved wife leave his side and make a bee line for the food tables. All Endymion was chuckle a bit and think... _'That's my Usako... I hope Makoto made enough for her.' _as he saw his wife glide rather quickly across the ball room floor.

As the night progressed more and more people came and the party went into full swing. Entertainment was provided by _Sailor Venus _and her band, _The Solders of Love, _as she sang a number of classic and new age Christmas songs. _Haruka and Michiru _were also on stage with the pop idol and even did some songs as well, while on the ball room floor both palace staff and the queen's court interacted and shared stories with one another.

Rei, despite being from a devout Shinto family as well as being a priestess herself, was there as well with her family and she was handing out special charms that she had blessed just for tonight to all that were there. Each one of the charms , she said, promised to both keep evil spirits at bey as well as made sure that the wearer and his or her loved ones had a very happy holidays. Else where in the crowd, Makoto and the rest of the palace staff were busy making sure that the food tables were well stocked and that there was enough for every one to eat and drink. While the rest of the senshi stood 'watch' over the gifts that were under the tree and made sure that no one interfered with them until the gift giving ceremony later that night. Especially a certain odango queen who was currently stuffing her face at the food table.

As king Endymion sat on his thrown and watched over the nights proceedings, he could not help but to admire just how good his wife was when it came to dealing with the people. Endymion, even though he too was loved as much as the queen, was more suited with the dealing of the politics that came with being the rulers of Earth. While his wife was more of a people person and would rather meet her subjects face to face and talk to them as if she was no more special than she was. Even though they acted like she was. They were so different yet they were so perfect for each other and it was those differences that made them such effective as rulers and right now Serenity's people skills had resulted with the bulk of palace work force and their families turning out tonight.

"Sooooooooooo?" a voice interrupted his train of thought and when the King looked, he saw that his wife had return to his side and that she now had a plate full of food in her hand.

"What did you get me?" Serenity asked eagerly, as she stared down her husband. Endymion for his part just chuckled a bit and replied, " Sorry hon, but you are going to have to wait until later like every one else."

"Awww... not even a little clue?" she pouted a bit.

" No. So be a big girl and wait okay?" Endymion said, trying in vain to stifle a smile at his wife's expression.

"Oh okay." Serenity huffed in defeat, "But maybe I should just take away one of your gifts away for making me wait so long?"

"Go right ahead, I already have the greatest gift ever. You." he said, as he leaned up and planted a small kiss on his wife's cheek. Serenity smiled a bit and kissed him on his cheek in return and replied with a smile, "You are such a sweet talker King Endymion."

The party went well into the night and the festivities soon began to die down. Minako had long since come off stage and was now dancing slowly with her husband, along with every single couple there. While Haruka and Michiru stayed on stage and were now playing "_Silent Night" _on there piano and violin respectively. It was at this point both Endymion and Serenity got up from their thrones and made their way to the large pile of gifts at the center of the room, where they were met by their daughter _Usagi (Chibi-Usa)_.

"Attention everyone," Endymion declared, his voice gaining the desired affect and every one turned their attention to the royal family. " One again on behalf of myself and my family I want to thank all of you for coming out tonight and it warms out hearts that you came." as the king finished the crowd cheered as his statement for a bit before he spoke again. "Now it is time for my family to show you just how grateful we are for your services as well as your friendship. Can every one please form a line so you can get your gifts?"

The crowd did as they were told and they all lined up as the royal family, as well as some of the senshi began to share out the gifts under the tree. This was by far Serenity's favorite part of the night, she always enjoyed sharing the gifts at the end of every Christmas party and it was something that she always looked forward to. The looks of gratitude that she got from her subjects was better that any gift that they could give her. One by one they all came up and accepted their gift from under the tree, each of them muttering a few words of thanks to the royal family before they moved on and allowed the person behind them to accept theirs.

This was how this cycle went for almost an hour but finally the last of the palace staff came up and accepted their gifts. With a few kind words of thanks the last of the palace workers left the ball room and with that, the Crystal Palace Christmas party had finally come to an end.

"You do know what time it is right?" Setsuna said with a smile, as she and her family walked up to the royal family. At first they wondered just what the time goddess meant be that statement, but they soon got their answer when they all heard the clock chime in and when everyone looked they saw that the time was now twelve midnight, December 25th. Christmas day had arrived.

"Well...?" Minako chimed, it is Christmas morning."

" It is also very late and we all need to get some rest." Ami reminded everyone.

"Oh come on Ami," Serenity replied, " It's Christmas morning!"

"Ami is right my love," Endymion intervened, "It is late and we should get some sleep. In the morning we can open them okay."

Serenity could have said something and tried to argue with her husband, but she soon understood that it was really late and sleep sounded like a good idea. " Okay you win. We really should be getting to bed and it is late. We could open them tomorrow." Serenity said with an almost defeated tone in her voice. So after wishing every one goodnight the royal family made their way to their bed chambers to get some sleep.

**((()))**

_**(Several Hours Later...)**_

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" an excited, child like voice exclaimed, as it's owner jumped up and down on the bed. "IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

"Serenity..." Endymion said in a sleepy voice, as he woke up rather reluctantly and turned to his excited wife.

"Come on! Get up! Time to go open our presents!" the "mature" queen cut off her husband, as she was now basically on top of her husband and looking at his with a cute, child like smile.

Endymion despite not enjoying the rude awakening from his wife, still could not help but to smile at the child like expression on her face. Oddly enough, that was one of the traits that she had that made Endymion so attracted to her. Realizing that he could not win against his beloved, he got up from their bed and together made their way to the family room.

Within a few minutes Small Lady Usagi had joined them and together as a family, they all begsn to open their gifts under the tree. Small Lady was thrilled when she got that holo-recorder that she had been pining over for months, that looked like the Luna-P that she had when she was younger. While Endymion was speechless when Serenity gave him a gold watch, but what made this one even more special was the fact that the watch had originally belonged to his father. Serenity had found the watch when she was going through some of his older possessions and thought it would be a good idea to have it restored and give it as a gift. Endymion thanked his wife and kissed her passionately just to show how happy he was. Which was soon followed by some gagging sounds compliments of Small Lady.

"Weeeeeell..." Serenity drawled, "where is my gift?"

"Give me a minute." Endymion said with a smile, as he got up and went under the tree and pulled out a small box wrapped in green gift paper and a small red bow.

Curious, Serenity slowly opened her gift and what she found brought her to tears. For in the box was a small portrait and in said portrait were the images of her parents and in their arms was a small baby with blue eyes and a happy smile on her face. Her. It was a picture of Serenity and her parents together celebrating there first Christmas as a family.

"Where..." Serenity began to choke up, "Where did you find this."

"Your mother gave it to me after your father's funeral. I would have given it to you sooner but I wanted to have it restored first. I hope you are not mad at me for not giving it to you sooner." Endymion replied.

Serenity for her part began to tear up a little more. Her father had passed away 3 months ago and it really had an effect on the queen, she and her father had been rather close when Serenity was just Usagi . When her father passed away Serenity was in a state, she spent hours crying when she first heard the news and for a week the normally cheery royal was in a depressive mood. True she did have pictures of her father but some how this one was a lot more.

Serenity began to cry softly and said "T... Thank you. I love it" before she wrapped her arms around her husband and hugged him tightly. To which Endymion returned his wife's hug while Small Lady came in and hug both of her parents. Serenity began to cry again but this time these tears were those of happiness, happy that she had such a wonderful and thoughtful husband in her life.

Christmas in the crystal palace, just like every where else in the world was a time to get together with the ones you love and for one certain royal, she could not be any happier that she had some like her family to love her back...

_**THE END.**_


End file.
